


Чужая Земля

by MarvellousPinecone



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, fem!Tenth Doctor - Freeform, фем!Десятый Доктор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousPinecone/pseuds/MarvellousPinecone
Summary: Доктор и Марта оказываются на Земле, которую прежде не видели. И жизнь там куда суровее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.





	Чужая Земля

**Author's Note:**

> Фандомная битва 2017, команда fandom radfem.

Последние отголоски гула стихли, и пол перестал дрожать под ногами. Марта осторожно разжала пальцы, крепко стиснувшие поручень. Оглянулась на Доктор.

— Где мы?

Этот момент всегда такой волнительный. Сейчас Доктор посмотрит на экран и выдаст целую речь о месте, в котором они сегодня приземлились.

Доктор выглядела растерянно. Она оглядывала приборы ТАРДИС, одной рукой поглаживая какие-то кнопки, словно не решаясь нажать, а другой задумчиво дергая себя за темные волосы, стянутые в растрепанный хвост.

— Не знаю, — пробормотала она, — система обзора барахлит, — она повернула к Марте экран с колышущимися радужными разводами.

— Это как-то связано с тем, что ТАРДИС при посадке трясло больше обычного? — спросила Марта.

— Возможно.

— А по координатам что? — не сдавалась она.

— Какая-то точка пространства на другом конце Вселенной. Очень далеко от Земли, но в остальном ничего примечательного. Ни крупных торговых портов, ни знаменитых цивилизаций.

— Что ж, видимо, осталось только пойти посмотреть самим, да? — улыбнулась Марта?

Она подошла к двери, открыла ее...

— Это Земля, — разочарованно протянула она, оглядываясь. 

ТАРДИС стояла в переулке, впереди через дорогу располагалась какая-то закусочная.

— И, кажется, Америка, — добавила она, разглядев американский флаг у двери.

— Не может быть! — воскликнула Доктор, выскакивая вслед за ней из ТАРДИС. — Что?!

Флаг трепетал под легким ветерком, словно в насмешку над путешественницами.

— Не может быть, — повторила Доктор и забежала обратно в ТАРДИС. — Координаты не могут врать, — пробормотала она, глядя на экран, — мы не на Земле.

— И тем не менее мы в Америке, — подколола ее Марта. — Что будем делать?

— Ну, я запущу диагностическую программу, — неуверенно отозвалась Доктор, — это займет некоторое время.

— Сколько.

— Несколько.

— Все ясно, — рассмеялась Марта, — От пяти минут до трех дней. Давай пока ты тут возишься, я погуляю вокруг, посмотрю, — предложила она. — Дай мне психобумагу.

— Ладно, — согласилась Доктор. — Возьми еще коммуникатор, он за фиолетовой лампой на консоли. И не отходи далеко, радиус действия этой штуки всего километр!

Последние слова она договаривала уже из-под консоли, жужжа звуковой отверткой.

На загадочной инопланетной Земле стояла отличная погода. Как раз подходящая, чтобы поесть мороженого. Так думала Марта, усаживаясь за столик в той самой закусочной через дорогу с вазочкой ванильного мороженого. Почему-то с самого момента приземления она была в приподнятом настроении. Вся эта ситуация с Землей-но-на-самом-деле-не-Землей ужасно ее веселила. Она отправляла в рот ложку за ложкой и внимательно оглядывалась вокруг. Все было нормально. Обычная земная забегаловка, обычные люди. Однако за столько путешествий она запомнила, что ТАРДИС нигде не приземляется просто так, особенно если задать ей случайные координаты, как сегодня. Обязательно случится ЧТО-ТО, с чего все начнется. 

Нужно только смотреть внимательно.

И это что-то не заставило себя долго ждать. Мужчина за соседним столиком прямо у нее на глазах начал будто таять. Еще секунда — и он с громким стуком упал головой на стол. Посетители заоборачивались. Опрокинув вазочку с мороженым, Марта вскочила. Вокруг мужчины начала собираться небольшая толпа. Люди ахали, кто-то вызывал полицию. Почему не скорую?

Только прорвавшись сквозь толпу, Марта поняла, что скорая здесь уже не поможет. Перед ней лежал высохший труп. Кожа, обтягивающая череп, уже начала осыпаться. Марта взяла вилку, лежащую на столе перед трупом, и ковырнула его руку. Ссохшаяся плоть раскрошилась, обнажив кость. 

Марта достала из кармана коммуникатор.

— Как программа? — спросила она, нажав на кнопку вызова.

— Еще работает, — ответил ей приглушенный голос Доктор, — а что?

— У меня для тебя есть кое-что. Приходи. Кафешка напротив.

Через пять минут Доктор уже входила в двери.  
За это время Марта успела с психобумагой опросить нескольких свидетелей и отогнать приехавших полицейских. Свидетели ничего не понимали, и после пятого опрошенного Марта бросила это занятие.

— Что ты думаешь как профессионалка, Марта? — спросила Доктор, склонившись над полурассыпавшимся телом.

— Ну, в таких условиях нельзя проводить точную официальную экспертизу, у меня даже перчаток нет, но посмотри, из его тела мгновенно удалили всю жидкость. Тот, кто сделал это, явно не человек.

— Да, согласна, — сказала Доктор, — попробую отследить какое-нибудь влияние вокруг трупа. А ты поищи что-нибудь еще. Думаю, ты отлично справишься даже без перчаток.

Она зажужжала вокруг тела звуковой отверткой, а Марта, улыбнувшись шутке, повернулась к дверям. Сквозь стекло она видела, как к полицейским подошли двое — женщина со строгим лицом и молоденькая девушка, обе в официальных костюмах. Они показали полицейскому удостоверения, и тот указал... прямо на Марту. На секунду она запаниковала, но тут же взяла себя в руки. Интересно, кто это? ФБР? Это явно не их случай.

— Добрый день, коллега, — поздоровалась женщина, подойдя к Марте и изобразив вежливую дежурную улыбку. — Агент Пейдж, стажер Плант, — представила она себя и свою молодую спутницу. — Нам поручено заняться этим делом.

— Добрый день. Позволю себе заметить, что здесь наверняка какая-то ошибка, коллеги, — невольно подстроилась под тон Марта. — Мы с напарницей, — она махнула рукой в сторону Доктор, увлеченно жужжащей отверткой, — уже работаем над этим делом.

— Знаете, — вкрадчиво проговорила молодая стажерка Плант, — то же самое мы собирались сказать и вам, агент...

— Джонс, — ответила Марта на невысказанное требование представиться, показывая психобумагу, — агент Марта Джонс.

— Простите, агент Джонс, можно ваш значок на минуту? — спросила Плант, внимательно вглядываясь в фальшивые документы.

Марта, недоумевая, протянула ей документы. Стажерка внимательно изучала их, сверяя со своим значком, и с каждой секундой Марте становилось все больше не по себе.

— Извините, мы отойдем на пару слов, — напряженно сказала девушка, возвращая Марте документы.

Она отозвала напарницу в сторону, и они начали шептаться. Марта прислушалась и уловила часть разговора.

— ...фальшивые.

— Откуда тебе знать?

— Стейси недавно говорила, что федералы сменили что-то в оформлении значков. Не знаю точно, что, но ее выглядит в точности как наш.

— Думаешь, они охотницы? Та, странная, с фонариком, не внушает мне доверия. Это же ее напарница, да?

— Непонятно как-то.

Тут Марта решила перейти в наступление.

— Значит, вы не из ФБР? — спросила она, решительно подходя к ним.

— Вы, видимо, тоже, — резко ответила Пейдж. — Кто вы?

— Охотники, — сказала Марта наобум.

Это сработало. Настороженность и подозрительность пропала из их взглядов.

— Эллен и Джо Харвелл, — заново представила их агентка Пейдж, теперь же охотница Эллен Харвелл.

— Марта Джонс, — повторила Марта. — Забавно, фамилии сразу показались мне подозрительными. Kiss, серьезно?

— Джо подхватила привычку у знакомого, — проворчала Эллен, на что Джо усмехнулась, — ну, что вы успели узнать?  
— Мужчина средних лет, мгновенно высушен полностью, ни одной молекулы жидкости.

— Похоже на ведьму, — заметила Джо.

— Ага, — Марта не поняла, но на всякий случай согласилась, — моя напарница отслеживает... влияние. Я думаю, это поможет.

— Конечно, поможет, — отозвалась Доктор, подходя к ним, — Здравствуйте! — радостно поприветствовала она новых знакомых.

— Это Джо и Эллен, охотницы, — представила их Марта. — Джо, Эллен, это Доктор.

— Да, я Доктор, а вы не могли бы мне напомнить, когда проходила гражданская война в США? 

— Что? Зачем вам это? — удивилась Эллен.

— Неважно, просто скажите, — настаивала она, все так же радостно улыбаясь во все зубы.

— Тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят первый — шестьдесят пятый, — явно ничего не понимая, ответила Джо.

— Замечательно, — еще больше обрадовалась Доктор.

— Ты что-то нашла? — спросила Марта.

— Думаю, да, — ответила Доктор. — Марта, возвращаемся в ТАРДИС, я отследила сигнал.

— Хорошо. Джо, Эллен, пойдемте.

— Мы берем их с собой? — спросила Доктор, бросив на них недоуменный взгляд.

— Доктор, они охотницы, — сказала Марта, делая акцент на последнем слове, надеясь, что она поймет намек, — они помогут нам с этим делом.

— А, охотницы. Хорошо, — согласилась Доктор, озадаченно поглядывая по очереди на Эллен и Джо. — Идем.

— Куда? — спросила Джо.

— Ну... Мы припарковались тут неподалеку, — объяснила Марта.

Эллен нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала.

Конечно, они ожидали увидеть машину и заозирались в поисках оной в довольно узком переулке.

— И где ваша тачка? — спросила Джо.

— Перед вами, — ответила Марта, стараясь подавить смешок. Доктор ухмылялась в предвкушении удивленных возгласов и исполненных недоумения лиц.

— За будкой? — уточнила Джо.

— Будкой?! — возмутилась Доктор и открыла ТАРДИС, после чего сделала приглашающий жест, прося всех внутрь.

— Не смешно! — вспыхнула Джо. — Мы, на минуточку, пытаемся расследовать убийство!

Марта вздохнула, чувствуя, что с этими женщинами будет сложнее, чем обычно.

— Это не шутка, правда. Зайдите и мы вам все поясним.

Эллен смотрела уже не просто подозрительно, а откровенно враждебно, готовая обороняться от кого бы то ни было. А Джо овладело злое веселье.

— А мы там поместимся? В смысле, не то, чтобы мы занимали много места, но…

— При желании там танцевать можно, — нетерпеливо сказала Доктор. — Вы идете?

Джо хотела сделать шаг, но Эллен отстранила ее и вошла первой. Поморгала, ошарашенная увиденным.

— Ух ты! — не сдержала восхищения Джо, выглянув из-за ее плеча.

Марта подавила улыбку, Доктор уже готовилась сказать что-то вроде «я же говорила» в ответ на обязательное «она больше внутри, чем снаружи», но Эллен рванулась к ней и прижала к перилам, схватив за горло.

— Что вы такое?

— Эй, мы на вашей стороне! — попыталась урезонить ее Доктор. Джо держала Марту, устремившуюся было на выручку подруге.

— Послушайте, мы вам не враги.

— Вы не охотницы, — процедила Эллен.

— Да, мы не охотницы, мы инопланетянки. Мы не знаем, что у вас тут происходит, но мы не хотим вам зла, — продолжала объяснения Доктор максимально спокойным тоном.

— Инопланетянки, да. Как же.

— Сами посудите: где вы, по-вашему, находитесь? 

Эллен и Джо внимательнее оглядели обстановку, больше всего походящую на декорации к научно-фантастическому фильму.

— Иллюзия? — предположила Джо.

Доктор едва не хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу.

— Вы в ТАРДИС, машине, способной путешествовать сквозь время и пространство.

— Хватит нести чушь! — рявкнула Эллен, но тут с улицы вновь донеслись крики.

Джо и Эллен быстро переглянулись и снова уставились на новых знакомых.

— Мы же не причинили никому вреда, — сказала Марта, стараясь звучать убедительно. — Я врачиня, а там кому-то явно нужна помощь. Разборки с нами могут и подождать. Пожалуйста.

Эллен отпустила Доктор и решительно кивнула.

— Быстрее. Возможно, удастся спасти кого-нибудь.

Они поспешили в кафе, где снова собралась толпа.

— Разошлись! — приказала Эллен, продираясь сквозь толпу. Их глазам предстала та же картина, что и прежде, но человек был еще жив.

— Джо, обыщите кафе! — распорядилась Эллен, принимаясь спешно обыскивать жертву.

Девушка припустила туда, Марта и Доктор следом.

— Что мы ищем? — на бегу спросила Марта.

— Ведьмин мешочек, — ответила Джо, начиная проверять столики. — Маленький вручную сшитый мешочек, внутри всякая дрянь. Найдете — сразу сожгите!

Марта взяла на себя столики с другой стороны от входа, Доктор обследовала барную стойку отверткой.

— Тут много мешочков, но это, похоже, специи, — сказала она. — Можно что-то поконкретнее?

— Такой? — спросила Марта, подняв над головой грубо сшитый тканевый мешочек, набитый словно бы какими-то травами и поролоном, обнаруженный в случайно разбитой вазе с искусственными цветами.

— Да! — ответила Джо. — Сожги его, быстро!

— У меня нет зажигалки.

Джо, ворча проклятия, поспешила к ней и сожгла мешочек. С улицы послышались удивленные крики и вой сирен. Кто-то все же догадался вызвать скорую.

— Это все? — уточнила Марта.

— Да, кажется, — сказала Джо. — Теперь нужно найти ведьму.

— И как? Провести какой-нибудь ритуал?

— Записи с камер наблюдения посмотреть.

Марта почувствовала себя очень глупо. Почти также, как когда Доктор в очередной раз изрекала свое «а вот Роуз бы…». Неприятный осадок в душе подпортил настроение от нового приключения.

— Вы чего тут копаетесь? — прошипела вошедшая Эллен. — Надо искать ведьму, пока новых жертв нет.

— Тогда нам нужен хозяин кафе, — сказала Джо.

— Или мы можем подключиться к записям с ТАРДИС, и все пойдет гораздо быстрее, — сказала Доктор.

— Я вам не доверяю, — отрезала Эллен.

Доктор закатила глаза.

— Хорошо, тогда вы по своим каналам, мы — по своим.

— Кто сказал, что вас кто-то отпустит?

— Да ради всех умирающих звезд! — воскликнула Доктор. — Вы хотите людей спасти или нет?!

Эллен прищурилась и решила:

— Я иду с тобой. Джо, а вы с Мартой найдите хозяина и проверьте записи с камер.

Доктор подняла руки, отказываясь спорить, и повела Эллен за собой. Вернувшись в ТАРДИС, Доктор тут же бросилась к консоли, а Эллен медленно прошла к ней по неожиданно громадному помещению. Ни демоны, ни ангелы, ни какие-то жалкие джинны неспособны создать нечто столь грандиозное. Кто же эти таинственные «пришелицы» на самом деле?

— О, эта дамочка выглядит нервозной. Ага! — затараторила Доктор в привычной манере. — Подкладывает мешочек в вазу! Достаточно убедительно? — спросила она Эллен, развернув к ней экран.

— Вот черт. Нужно ее найти, ведьма способна причинить большой вред.

— Сделаем, — ответила Доктор, вернула экран на место и занялась поисками упоминаний о женщине, взяв за основу физиогномические данные. — По нынешней информации: Ребекка Олдстоун, тридцать три года, живет…

— Уже?! — удивилась Эллен и подскочила к ней. — Как ты это сделала так быстро? Это что, суперкомпьютер?

— В своем роде. ТАРДИС содержит информацию о целых мирах и планетах, это лучше, чем все суперкомпьютеры вместе взятые, — с гордостью сказала Доктор.

— Кем бы ты ни была, похоже, ценность информации ты понимаешь.

— Как долго ты собираешься продолжать? — вздохнула Доктор и особо сильно дернула себя за волосы, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь колкое.

— Доктор! — послышался голос Марты, и они с Джо вошли. — Сегодня утром в кафе была женщина, которая подложила мешочек.

— Фиолетовая куртка, светлые волосы, на вид лет тридцать?

— Да. Уже знаете, кто она?

— И даже адрес. Кстати, о ней есть множество упоминаний задолго до наших дней. Самая настоящая ведьма! У вас же их не сжигают?

— Как получится, — мрачно ответила Эллен. — Нужно поехать к ведьме и обыскать ее дом, посмотрим, может, будут еще жертвы.

— А что потом? — допытывалась Доктор.

— Потом предупредим жертв и убьем ведьму.

— Так, это что за охота на ведьм? У вас тюрем нет?

— И как ты это представляешь? «Арестуйте ее за колдовство, офицер!» Ее нельзя оставлять в живых. Ведьма не успокоится.

— Это все еще убийство.

— А чем, по-твоему, занимаются охотницы?

— Мама! — прервала спор Джо. — Потом поспорите. Вряд ли она живет далеко, кафе открылось утром, а она была там вскоре после открытия.

Марта и Доктор удивленно переводили взгляд с одной на другую.

— Я должна была понять! — посетовала Доктор. — Портретное сходство, поведение, общее дело…

— Да, Джо — моя дочь, — подтвердила Эллен. — И если кто-то из вас ей что-то сделает, убью не раздумывая.

— Кровожадные у вас тут нравы.

Эллен наотрез отказалась куда-либо путешествовать в ТАРДИС, благо дом ведьмы недалеко, а у нее есть своя машина, «нормальная, а не полицейская будка». Доктор явно оскорбилась, но не высказала претензий.

В машине все напряженно молчали, и Марта, стремившаяся узнать побольше о мире, спросила:

— Итак, ведьмы… Что они такое? И зачем им убивать людей?

— По капризу или по заказу, мотивы разные, — ответила Джо. — Их никто не заподозрит, а заподозрит — не докажет. Многие ведьмы заключают сделку с демоном: они получают силу, но завещают демону свою душу.

— Душу, значит? — скептически спросила Марта.

— У всех есть душа, — нехотя сказала Эллен. — После смерти душа превращается в призрака, уходит в рай или ад. В аду души превращаются в демонов.

— Хм, любопытно, — заинтересовалась Доктор. — Это даже имеет какой-то смысл. Видите ли, я запустила программу диагностики, она вкратце просканировала мне всю планету. Вся планета, каждая вещь, каждый атом окружена каким-то полем. И наиболее большие скопления этого поля — в людях. Наверное, это то, что вы называете душой. Такая необычная планета!

— И поэтому ТАРДИС трясло при падении? — догадалась Марта. — Из-за поля?

— Да, скорей всего. Эллен, как работает волшебство ведьм?

— Ну, ведьма подкладывает мешочек с заговоренным содержимым, а потом через него насылает заклинание.

— Ага, понятно… — протянула Доктор. — С помощью поля «заговоренных» предметов и своей способности контролировать его, ведьмы изменяют поля людей, буквально перемешают атомы и электроны и делают, что хотят. Ох, умно, очень умно. Назовем это поле информационным, как тебе, Марта?

— Я думаю, очень подходит, — улыбнулась Марта.

— Вы несете чепуху, — проворчала Эллен. 

— А если можно повлиять на… душу, пускай так, — сказала Доктор, не обращая на это внимания, — не лучше ли будет тогда лишить ведьму магической силы?

— Как? Это тебе не сломать волшебную палочку. Проще убить ведьму, чем демона, который ее питает. Приехали, — сказала Эллен, не дав Доктор возмутиться, и начала инструктаж: — Представимся федералками, скажем, что расследуем убийство в кафе и проверяем всех. Обыщем дом. Нам нужен гримуар и любые сведения о возможных жертвах. Фотографии, распечатки, открытые вкладки на компе… Что угодно. Ясно?

— Да, — нестройно отозвались Марта и Джо, а Доктор только кивнула. Кто назначил эту даму главной? Точно не она!

Отточенный план сработал: Марта отвлекала ведьму «допросом», Эллен, Джо и Доктор осматривали дом. В мусорном ведре возле стола нашлись порванные распечатки с профилей с Фейсбука. На одном фото был мужчина, на которого напали вторым, первого могла бы узнать Марта, но пока была занята.

Хозяйка разыгрывала участие, предложила чай, но охотницы и пришелицы вежливо отказались и вернулись в машину. Джо достала из объемной сумки ноутбук и принялась искать профиль убитого, стараясь понять, чем же он не угодил ведьме.

Они отъехали в безлюдный парк и вышли на воздух, устроившись за пошарпанным столиком для пикника. Марта старалась помочь Джо проанализировать поведение ведьмы, Доктор напряженно думала и вставляла ремарки. Одна Эллен оставалась молчалива.

— Смотрите, кажется, он ей писал, — сказала Джо. — Но они не в друзьях друг у друга. Ого! Пост на стене Ребекки, адресованный этому Биллу: «Еще раз пришлешь мне фото, грязный извращенец, я заставлю тебя пожалеть!»

— Мотив есть, ну, а вторая жертва? — оживилась Марта.

— Возможно, она решила избавиться от всех назойливых поклонничков?

— Тогда уже полгорода пришлось бы убить, — фыркнула Эллен. — Вряд ли только это.

Она забрала у дочери ноутбук и сосредоточенно защелкала мышкой. Доктор покачивалась с пятки на мысок.

— Расправиться с обидчиками — это сильный мотив, но если она и в самом деле такая вспыльчивая, почему сейчас? Постойте, как давно она тут живет?

— Полгода, — ответила Эллен, посмотрев на отметку в профиле. — Может быть, за ней целая вереница трупов. Просто переезжает, когда становится слишком опасно.

— Ведьмы не привязаны к одному месту?

— Нет. Если ты спрашиваешь это из-за демона, то для них местоположение роли не играет.

Внезапно Джо издала какой-то странный хрип и упала на колени, схватившись за горло. Из приоткрытого рта тонкой струйкой потекла кровь.

— Джо!

Эллен бросилась к дочери, присела рядом с ней. Та делала судорожные попытки вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха, но что-то как будто мешало ей. Если бы не кровь, собравшаяся в маленькую блестящую лужицу в пыли обочины, Марта бы подумала, что она подавилась.

— Это ведьма! — Эллен вскочила. — Скорее, ищите мешочек!

Она открыла заднюю дверь машины и стала выбрасывать вещи и шарить под сиденьями. Марта бросилась помогать, а Доктор осталась рядом с Джо, жужжа отверткой на все лады, будто пробуя разные сигналы.

— А почему оно действует только на Джо? — спросила Марта, заглядывая под коврики. — Ну, на нас с Доктор понятно, почему не действует, мы не принадлежим этому миру, в нас нет инфополя, а почему ты не задыхаешься?

Эллен прервала свое занятие и рывком обернулась.

Джо уже лежала на обочине. Темно-вишневая кровь испачкала подбородок, лицо посинело. Марта подбежала, пощупала пульс на шее.

— Она не дышит, пульс есть, но слабый, сердце может остановиться в любую секунду.

— Мешочек у нее, — простонала Эллен. — Мы столько времени потеряли.

— Да! — воскликнула Доктор и побежала к машине.

— Что эта ненормальная вытворяет?! — рявкнула Эллен, обыскивая карманы Джо.

Доктор влетела в открытую дверь машины и направила звуковую отвертку на магнитолу, до отказа увеличив громкость. Слух пронзил резкий высокий звук. Марта зажала уши ладонями, а Эллен потеряла сознание.

— Марта! — крикнула Доктор, стараясь перекричать созданный ею же шум. — Марта, я блокировала колдовской сигнал. Я не знаю, как долго продлится этот фокус, но у тебя не больше нескольких минут, чтобы найти и сжечь мешочек. Не волнуйся, они обе будут в порядке… наверное.

Марта тут же принялась искать. Она обшарила всю куртку, рубашку, джинсы и даже обувь. Было непросто, от звука, казалось, дрожал воздух, трудно было сфокусировать зрение, Марта доверилась осязанию. Только при повторном осмотре она заметила в куртке странное уплотнение, вытащила из кармана младшей Харвелл нож и вспорола подкладку. Там, крупными торопливыми стежками пришитый к ткани, был мешочек. Он оказался более маленьким и плоским, чем тот, в кафе, но колдовские знаки на нем ясно говорили, что это такое же творение ведьмы. Он был спрятан так искусно — маленький, плоский, там, где его не обнаружить просто так — сразу видно, что работа мастерская. Марта торопливо вытащила из того же кармана, что и нож, зажигалку и опасливо подожгла мешочек. Из прожженной в ткани дыры посыпались какие-то травы, косточки. Марта быстро подобрала выпавшее и тоже поднесла к огню, обожгла при этом палец.

— Сделано, Доктор. Выключай свой ультразвук.

Шум прекратился, из машины вылезла сияющая Доктор.

— Что ж, все в порядке, — широко улыбаясь, сообщила она. — Ничего не взорвалось, не перевернулось с ног на голову, и наши подруги, кажется, живы.

Она подошла к Джо и Эллен и склонилась над ними.

— Почему они не просыпаются, Доктор? И почему они вообще без сознания? Ты объяснишь мне, что тут происходит? — Марта была озадачена и раздражена.

Доктор с тревогой сказала:

— Марта, кажется, девушке совсем плохо, — Доктор приложила ухо к груди Джо. — Она дышит очень слабо, сердца почти не слышно. У второй, кажется, простой обморок.

Марта бросилась к Джо. Влияние неизвестного магического поля на дыхательную систему — с каким случаем из ее скудной медицинской практики это можно сравнить? Мозг лихорадочно соображал, а руки уже автоматически готовили пациентку к реанимации. Марта проверила рот Джо — кровь испарилась вместе со сгоревшим содержимым мешочка. Она расстегнула ее рубашку — будет неловко, но таковы инструкции, лучше ж пусть смутится, чем умрет. Заученные движения — запрокинуть голову пострадавшей, два вдоха в рот, тридцать нажатий на грудную клетку, сильно, но не резко. Все-таки Марта была хорошей студенткой.

Через несколько повторений Джо закашлялась, открыла глаза и попыталась встать. Марта положила ладонь ее на лоб.

— Полежи пока, — строго сказала она, — успокойся, тебе нужно восстановить дыхание. Доктор, как там у тебя?

— Марта, может, я и не настоящая докторка, но что делать при обмороке я пока помню, — Доктор, убедившись, что с Джо все хорошо, поднесла к носу Эллен ватку, смоченную нашатырным спиртом, что нашелся, видимо, в глубинах ее бездонных карманов. Эллен практически сразу очнулась, отпрянула от неприятно пахнущей ватки и села.

— Что тут, черт возьми, произошло? — сердито спросила она.

— Я думаю, Доктор как раз собирается все объяснить, ведь так, Доктор?

Марта требовательно взглянула на Доктор, которая убрала в карман пузырек с нашатырем.

— Хорошо, — Доктор подергала себя за хвостик и села по-турецки прямо в пыль рядом со всеми. — Я вспомнила, что ты говорила о ведьмах, Эллен, что они отправляют свои заклятья, как радиоволны, через маленький передатчик, только вместо радио информация.

— Я такого не говорила, — удивилась Эллен.

— Ну, не совсем так, я немного додумала, — согласилась Доктор. — Так вот, я подумала: «Хэй, а что, если попробовать управлять этими волнами, как радио?». Оставалось только найти частоту для самой примитивной манипуляции — блокировки — и какой-нибудь усилитель. Души, как вы их называете, тоже оказались блокированы, все в определенном радиусе лишилось активного информационного поля. Это было рискованно, конечно, нам ничего не известно об этом виде информации, но мне очень повезло.

— Вот и отлично. Ну что, Джо, ты в порядке? Ничего не болит? Можешь встать? — осыпала Марта Джо профессиональными вопросами.

— Да, все прекрасно, спасибо, — со слабой улыбкой ответила Джо. — Ума не приложу, когда она успела подсунуть мне мешочек?

— Когда мы ходили к ней в дом на расследование, ты оставила куртку в коридоре на вешалке. Правильно я не пускала тебя на дело, у тебя еще нет опыта, — Эллен говорила сердито, но по ее глазам было видно, что она чувствует больше облегчения, чем злости.

— Ну а как же я наберусь опыта, если не буду ходить на дела? — усмехнулась Джо.

— Так вы узнали, кто следующая жертва? — спросила Марта.

— Да, даже две, — ответила Джо. — Теперь нам нужно ехать к ним и попробовать их спасти.

— Все в машину, у нас мало времени, — скомандовала Эллен, и все четверо заняли свои места.

Когда отъехали на приличное расстояние, Эллен спросила:

— Так значит, Док, ты со своим волшебным фонариком можешь тут управлять магией?

— Это звуковая отвертка, меня зовут Доктор, и нет, не могу, — ответила Доктор. В ее голосе Марте почудились льдинки, но она не могла понять, отчего.

— Почему? — спросила Джо. — Сейчас же ты смогла.

— Это слишком рискованно и непредсказуемо. Ты же помнишь, вы с мамой потеряли сознание, а ты чуть не умерла. Ваше спасение было чудом, я практически не знала, что делаю, я могла убить вас обеих, поджечь здесь воздух, отключить гравитацию или заставить атомы распасться. Кстати, не ручаюсь, что этого не произошло где-нибудь в другом месте. Одним словом, отверткой здесь пользоваться нельзя. Бог знает, чем это может кончиться.

Марта подумала, что то дрожание воздуха, когда она обыскивала Джо, возможно, и было предупреждением о последствиях.

— Но все-таки, если просчитать все как следует, можно же сделать хоть одну операцию? — осторожно спросила Эллен. — Можно, например, убить кого… что-нибудь?

— К чему ты ведешь? — вскинулась Доктор.

— Нам нужна помощь. Дело в том, что мы ищем оружие против… — начала Джо.

— Джо! — резко оборвала ее Эллен. — Ты же не будешь рассказывать каждому встречному о наших планах?

— Они не каждые встречные, они спасли мне жизнь! — возмутилась Джо.

— Неважно, я все еще им не доверяю.

— Почему же мы все еще едем в этой машине? — съехидничала Доктор.

— Потому что нам и правда нужна помощь, — вздохнула Эллен. — Я не могу рассказать вам, пока нет. Вы пришельцы с другой планеты, в ваших руках власть над колдовством и, как вы это называете, информацией. Мы не можем знать, что вы с нами на одной стороне.

— В любом случае, это неважно, — протянула Доктор нарочито спокойно и лениво. — Я все равно не собиралась в этом участвовать. Я не собираюсь никого убивать, причем рискуя задеть всех людей на этой планете. Я не собираюсь быть ядерной бомбой, сброшенной на букашку. И уж точно не хочу быть частью ваших глупых людских склок. Хватит с меня смертей, произошедших по моей вине.

— Доктор, перестань, — попыталась осадить ее Марта, но было поздно.

— Это не глупые склоки, Доктор! — выкрикнула Джо. — Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь!

— Так расскажите мне. Я помогу вам. Только не нужно никого убивать. Можно договориться, попросить, обхитрить.

— Как ты договоришься с абсолютным злом? — обреченно выдохнула Джо.

— Нет абсолютного зла, поверь мне, — Доктор заговорила торопливо, словно боясь, что ее перебьют. — Я путешествовала по всему времени и пространству и усвоила один из законов мироздания. Где есть зло, там будет и добро. Пожалуйста, можно решить все мирно.

— Значит, здесь твой закон не работает, — покачала головой Джо. — Ты думаешь, нам доставляет удовольствие убивать? Мы делаем это, чтобы защищать людей, у нас нет выбора. А у вас есть. Если вы не хотите нам помогать, можете уносить свою инопланетные задницы с этой планеты, и «людские склоки» не будут вас трогать!

— Джо, мы не… — начала Марта.

— Этот разговор окончен, — решительно прервала спор Эллен. — Доктор и Марта помогают нам с этим делом, а потом сами решают, хотят они остаться и помочь с войной или нет.

— Но мама!

— Хватит, Джо, — мягко попросила Эллен, — мы все решим позже.

Остаток пути провели в молчании. Эллен включила радио, и неловкую тишину наполнила музыка. Марта отметила, что даже музыка на этой планете была такое же, что и на ее Земле. Они и правда шли по одной и той же исторической линии, не отклоняясь ни на йоту, из разных начал. Наверняка, подумала Марта, где-то на этой планете, на острове Великобритания с теми же знакомыми очертаниями, живет другая Марта. Марта, которая не летала на Луну в здании больницы. Которая после дня рождения Лео ушла домой перечитывать конспекты. Через вены которой вместе с кровью течет странная неизученная сила. Эта сила наполняет воздух вокруг нее. Она чужда другой Марте, настоящей Марте. На секунду Марта задумалась, а настоящая ли она. Что, если не эта планета — копия той, а все наоборот? Что, если существа, не создающие информационных полей — ошибка, дефект. Неудачная копия. Марта почти физически услышала жужжание волн вокруг нее, она вдыхала воздух, наполненный чем-то чужеродным, и на секунду почувствовала, что задыхается.

— Приехали, — неожиданный голос Эллен вывел ее из странного состояния.

Машина была припаркована в каком-то окраинном квартале, по одну сторону дороги выстроились в ряд невысокие домики, другую занимали какие-то склады.

— Разделимся, — скомандовала Эллен. — Обе жертвы живут на этой улице, в разных направлениях. Мы с Доктор пойдем туда, а Марта и Джо в другую сторону.

— Отлично, — согласилась Доктор.

— Джо, ты знаешь, что делать, расскажешь по дороге Марте, — продолжала инструктировать Эллен. — Схема три. Вопросы есть?

— Да, есть, — неожиданно подала голос Доктор. — Марта, ты что-нибудь здесь ела?

Огорошенная странным вопросом, Марта ответила:

— Мороженое…

— Хмм, — протянула Доктор. Потом пошарила в кармане брюк и, к огромному удивлению Эллен и Джо, вытянула оттуда полулитровую бутылку воды. — Вот, земная вода. Возьми, наверняка пить захочешь, — посоветовала она и загадочно подмигнула.

Через пару минут они уже разошлись в разные стороны по длинной прямой улице.

Сперва Марта и Джо шли в напряженной тишине. Потом Марта сказала:

— Ты прости за нее. За Доктор. Она вообще-то хорошая, просто у нее сейчас не лучшее время. Она потеряла близкую подругу, и много людей умерло по ее вине. 

— Да, понимаю, — как-то натянуто улыбнулась Джо. — Извините и вы. Совсем не хотела вас обидеть.

— Она хочет помочь вам, только и всего, — продолжала Марта. — Она многое знает и многое умеет. Помогать таким как вы — ее работа.

— А ты? Что делаешь ты? — спросила Джо.

— Я… Я просто рядом. Помогаю, когда нужно. Я просто человек.

— А она не человек?

— Ее раса называется Повелителями Времени. Но она теперь последняя из них. Ей одиноко, поэтому она путешествует с людьми.

— Не думаю, что Сатана будет вести с ней переговоры, будь она хоть десять раз Повелительница чего угодно. Он просто не станет слушать ее. Разнесет в пыль, — задумчиво пробормотала Джо.

— Не забывай, здесь мы практически неуязвимы для всех этих волшебных штук, — улыбнулась Марта.

— Да. Точно, — сказала Джо и, внезапно и быстро схватив Марту за локоть, толкнула ее в проход между складами, к которым они незаметно приблизились.

Джо толчком поставила Марту у стены и прижала ей к горлу нож.

— Шевельнешься — убью, — пригрозила она и плеснула Марте в лицо водой из фляги.

Марта была так ошарашена, что просто недоуменно смаргивала с ресниц капли, таращась на Джо.

— Что вы на самом деле? — требовательно спросила Джо, прижимая сильнее нож к коже Марты. — Говори правду, или, клянусь, я убью тебя.

— Я сказала правду, — тихо сказала Марта. — Я обычный человек, Доктор — инопланетянка, которая помогает людям. Мы на вашей стороне, и мы постараемся помочь вам, обещаю.

— Что она тебе дала? В той бутылке?

— Она сказала, что это земная вода.

–Да! Именно! Мы на Земле, так зачем давать тебе отдельно земную воду в бутылке, здесь полно воды?! — в отчаянном непонимании выкрикнула Джо.

— Значит, это вода с моей Земли, — сказала Марта. — Значит, она чем-то отличается от здешней. А чем ты меня облила? — внезапно для самой себя спросила она.

— Это святая вода. Я хотела выяснить, демон ты или нет.

— Святая вода… — Марта почувствовала, как в ее голове зарождалась мысль. Святая вода. Вода, заряженная молитвой. На ее Земле это обычная вода, но здесь… Здесь вода изменяется, ее наполняет…

— …. информация! — воскликнула Марта, забыв даже про нож у ее горла. — В нашей воде нет информации. Зачем бы Доктор давать мне простую воду?

Она представила себе, как воздух вокруг мелко вибрирует информационными волнами, сохраняя покой только внутри этой пластиковой бутылки. Непонятное ощущение головокружения опять накрыло ее с головой, воздух, жужжащий, плотный, чужой, с трудом входил в ее легкие. Колени подкосились, и она чуть не упала, Джо от неожиданности опустила нож и прижала ее к стене.

— Что происходит? — спросила она, но ее голос доносился до Марты словно сквозь шум толпы.

Скорее интуицией, чем разумом, Марта поняла, что нужно делать. Непослушными руками она открутила крышку с бутылки и сделала большой глоток. И почти сразу стало легче. Она помотала головой.

— Что это было? — спросила Джо, глядя на Марту широко распахнутыми глазами. — Это не реакция на святую воду, слишком запоздало. Что с тобой?

— Ваш воздух, — сказала Марта, пытаясь отдышаться, — все вокруг, все наполнено информационным полем. Наверное, мой организм не может к нему приспособиться.

— Но до этого же все было хорошо? Почему именно сейчас? — продолжала недоумевать Джо.

— И правда. Почему? Когда мы приземлились, этого не было, — начала размышлять Марта. — Доктор спросила, ела ли я что-нибудь. С мороженым в мой организм попало это поле, но почему оно начало действовать только недавно? Наверное, я начала размышлять о нем. В машине, когда я размышляла о поле, я в первый раз почувствовала это. Когда я о нем думаю, оно активируется и пытается воздействовать на меня! — Марта просияла, обрадовавшись открытию, а потом поспешно отхлебнула немного воды из бутылки. — Просто мне нужно постараться о нем не думать и периодически разбавлять его водой.

— Вы сумасшедшие, — сказала Джо, убирая нож в карман. — Если тебя убивает здешний воздух, ты точно нездешняя, а значит, не шпионка ангелов.

— Ангелов? — пришла очередь Марты удивляться.

— Ну да. Я же уже проговорилась тебе про Сатану. Это Люцифер, падший ангел, — объяснила Джо.

— А я думала, это фигура речи. Значит, вы сражаетесь с самими небесами?

— Да, — обреченно вздохнула Джо. — Мы ищем оружие, которым можно убить Люцифера и закончить все это, но мама пытается найти и другие способы. Помощь Доктор пригодилась бы. Но ей на нас плевать.

— Это не так, — Марта положила руку на плечо Джо. — Знаешь, я не считаю вашу борьбу глупой. Доктор твердит о мире и спасении, но ей и самой приходилось убивать и жертвовать чужими жизнями. Она ненавидит войны, но иногда мне кажется, что она рождена для войны. И она не права. Я считаю, что стоит бороться. Если от этого будут зависеть жизни, Джо, в нужный час лучше сделать то, что правильно, — Марта несильно сжала плечо Джо, и вдруг из ее глаз покатились слезы.

Марта неловко обняла ее, и они стояли так с полминуты, пока Джо не отстранилась, вытирая слезы.

— Спасибо, — сказала она. — Мне так страшно. Ты не представляешь, как это тяжело. Я знаю, что скоро миру наступит конец, и даже не могу ни с кем поговорить об этом. Даже с мамой. Я не хочу волновать ее.

— Все в порядке, я понимаю, — сказала Марта.

— Пойдем, — Джо быстро взяла себя в руки. — Мы и так потеряли много времени.

До нужного дома они добрались через несколько минут. Джо оправила свой строгий костюм, оглядела одежду Марты, вздохнула и позвонила в дверь.

— Просто молчи и кивай, когда скажу, — успела шепнуть она Марте перед тем, как открылась дверь, и, не давая хозяйке, невысокой полной женщине лет сорока, опомниться, затараторила, взмахнув перед ее носом поддельными документами: — Добрый день, мэм, газовая служба. Соседи пожаловались на запах газа от вашего участка, нам придется войти и осмотреть помещение.

— Но… — растерялась женщина.

— Таково распоряжение начальства, мэм, прошу прощения за неудобство, — перебила ее Джо и протиснулась в дом мимо посторонившейся хозяйки.

Идя на кухню, Джо шептала Марте на ухо:

— Ты осмотришь все на кухне, а я в других комнатах. Ищи мешочек, он может быть где угодно.

— Но разве где-то еще могут быть газовые трубы? — возразила Марта.

— Это не важно, — хихикнула Джо, — мы же из газовой службы, мы лучше знаем.

Пока Марта обшаривала все шкафчики на кухне, Джо успела урезонить хозяйку, которая говорила что-то о трубах в комнате, твердым:

— Как вы думаете, мэм, кто понимает в этом лучше, вы, жительница, или работницы газовой службы с планом помещений? Не беспокойтесь, мэм, все будет в порядке.

Через десять минут Джо пришла на кухню.

— Ничего, — устало выдохнула она, прислоняясь к стене.

— И у меня, — Марта выпрямилась, чуть не ударившись головой об открытую дверцу.

— Неужели мы где-то просчитались? — пробормотала Джо. — Уходим, — сказала она, поколебавшись секунду, — эта женщина уже странно на меня поглядывает с тех пор, как я залезла ножом под плинтус.

Они распрощались, еще раз извинились за все причиненные неудобства и скорее отошли от этого дома.

Джо набрала на телефоне номер Эллен.

— У нас ничего, — сказала она в трубку.

До Марты донесся приглушенный голос:

— Я бы спросила, хорошо ли ты проверила, но у нас тоже ничего нет. Доктор жужжит своей отверткой, говорит, что «сканирует» и это относительно безопасно.

— Поняла. Собираемся на прежнем месте, — ответила Джо и положила трубку. — Это бессмысленно. Мы же не проглядели его?

— Вряд ли, мы все обшарили, — сказала Марта. — Может, ведьма испугалась, что вы идете по ее следу?

— Вряд ли, она очень сильная.

Они подождали Эллен и Доктор, стараясь разгадать, где подвох.

— Да где они застряли? — раздраженно бросила Джо и вновь набрала матери. Записанный голос сообщил, что Эллен не может подойти к телефону. Джо побелела.

— Эй, что такое? — забеспокоилась Марта.

— У нее телефон выключен, — ответила девушка. — Мама не стала бы его просто так…

— Тихо, дыши! Разрядился, сломался, не время паниковать, — успокаивала Марта Джо и достала коммуникатор. — Доктор, ну вы где? Доктор?

Ответом ей была тишина. Происходящее становилось жутковатым.

— За ними, — одними губами сказала Джо.

Они взяли такси, чтобы было быстрее. Подошли к дому, заглянули в окна, но там было тихо, хозяин мирно дремал в кресле перед телевизором. Не зная, что конкретно ищут, они обошли дом. На заднем дворе Джо принюхалась и неожиданно разразилась гневной тирадой:

— Чтоб вас всех, ублюдки! Твари!

— Джо, что случилось?

— А ты не чуешь?!

— Что я должна чуять?

— Сера! Гребаная сера! Тут был демон, причем недавно! И скорее всего, похитил маму и Доктор!

Марта погладила пальцами лоб.

— Это плохо. Очень плохо… Что мы можем сделать?

— Не знаю. Но в том доме, где мы были, наверняка тоже они. Бежим! Мы еще успеем.

— А разве это не опасно? — спросила Марта уже на бегу. — Если Эллен и Доктор забрали, разве мы справимся?

— Их застали врасплох, — объяснила Джо. — А мы будем готовы.

— К чему?

— Ко всему.

Подбежав к дому, они не стали звонить, Джо просто выбила дверной замок из пистолета. Они ураганом ворвались в дом и увидели все ту же женщину-хозяйку. Но теперь Марта увидела в ней что-то другое. Лицо было холодным и насмешливым, и на секунду Марте показалось, что в глазах мелькнула чернота. Женщина сделала ленивый жест рукой, и Джо мгновенно взлетела в воздух, ударившись спиной о стену и выронив флягу. Марта узнала эту флягу, из нее Джо поливала Марту святой водой. Поливала святой водой. Марта быстро подобрала флягу.

На лице женщины отразилось недоумение. Она еще раз махнула рукой, Марта почти почувствовала движение сил вокруг себя. Заставляя себя не задумываться об этом, она торопливо открыла флягу и плеснула содержимым в лицо женщины. Та закричала и задымилась, ее лицо покраснело, Джо упала на пол.

— Продолжай поливать ее! — крикнула она, достав из кармана кусок мела и начав рисовать что-то прямо на полу.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Марта, полностью шокированная происходящим.

— Да поливай же!

Марта плеснула в хозяйку еще раз. Та завыла и протянула к ней руки. Марта, недолго думая, облила святой водой и руки.

— Готово, тащи ее сюда, — скомандовала Джо.

Марта обернулась, увидела на полу кривоватую красную пентаграмму с красными значками. Она помогла Джо затащить туда бьющуюся хозяйку, обильно поливая ее святой водой.

— Что это? — негромко спросила Марта у Джо.

— Я демон, — ответила женщина вместо Джо. — А вот что ты? — она смотрела на Марту с явными страхом и ненавистью. 

— Где наши друзья? Где моя мама?! — спросила Джо, игнорируя все, что было сказано до этого.

— Там, где нам нужно, — безумно улыбнулась демон.

— Я не собираюсь играть с тобой, — угрожающе проговорила Джо. — Где именно?

Демон молчала, ухмыляясь.

— Марта, возьми соль на кухне, — почти ласково попросила Джо. 

Марта удивилась, но послушалась, нашла на кухне баночку с солью и принесла Джо. Та насыпала чуть не две горсти в свою флягу, потрясла, перемешивая.

— Осталось мало воды, — пожаловалась она и внезапно резко махнула флягой в сторону демона.

Святая вода зашипела и задымилась на ее лице, нерастворившиеся кристаллики соли прилипли к одежде и рукам, под ними кожа пошла волдырями.

— Где они, тварь?! — крикнула Джо.

Демон только рассмеялась, и Джо яростно отшвырнула пустую флягу.

— Пока ты заколдуешь новую воду, твои друзья отправятся в ад, — издевательски сообщила демон.

— Ты врешь! — отчаянно закричала Джо, хотя Марта ясно видела, что Джо поверила сразу же, без оговорок.

Джо сняла с пола ножом щепотку нерастворившейся соли, подошла к демону и, глядя ей в глаза, со всего размаху воткнула ей нож в плечо. Когда демон попыталась отвести нож рукой, Джо щедро сыпанула соли ей на руку и провернула нож в ране. 

Через несколько секунд отчаянный крик и вой демона без предупреждения перешел в безумный смех:

— Ты мне ничего не сделаешь. Ты только калечишь эту женщину. Ты заставляешь ее страдать! Я чувствую, как она мечется внутри!

Джо выругалась, выдернула из плеча демона нож и села на стул.

— Я всегда была плоха в пытках, — простонала она, роняя голову на сложенные руки. — Это бесполезно.

Демон снова засмеялась, но осеклась, когда Марта бросила на нее взгляд.

— Что ты такое? — спросила она, наклонив голову. — Ты не человек, не демон и не ангел. Я не вижу твоей души. Ты — пустота. И она выжигает. Ты — ошибка, уродство.

Марта поспешила достать свою бутылку и сделать небольшой глоток. Слова демона разбудили информационное поле. Пустота выжигает. Марта сделала еще глоток и сказала себе не думать об этом, но назойливая мысль все не давала покоя. Пустота выжигает…

Она подошла к демону, встала очень близко, почти наступая на меловую линию, и тихо сказала: 

— Ты расскажешь нам, где наши друзья.

— А то что? — нагло спросила демон.

Марта, внутри себя молясь, чтобы ее догадка была верной, смочила рукав водой и мазнула им по лицу демона. Секунду ничего не происходило, и Марта уже успела потерять надежду. Но потом демон закрыла лицо руками и упала на колени. Сквозь ее пальцы Марта видела, как по щеке расползается огромное мертво-черное пятно, будто сгоревшая плоть. Демон задыхалась от боли так, что не могла кричать. А потом комнату наполнил животный нечеловеческий вой, как будто ей рвали все жилы и прижигали каленым железом. Марта удивилась, как еще сюда не сбежался народ. Может, просто никого нет в квартале? 

— Впечатляюще, — пробормотала Джо, поднимаясь, и обратилась к демону. — Говори, а то мы выльем всю бутылку тебе в глотку.

Демон бросила затравленный взгляд на бутылку у Марты в руке, на ее мокрый рукав. 

— На соседней улице в северном конце есть заброшенный дом. Ваши друзья в подвале.

— Зачем? — отчеканила Джо.

— Их держат там как заложников, мы хотели шантажировать братьев Винчестеров.

— Кто это такие? — шепотом спросила Марта.

— Это крупные фигуры на доске войны с небом, — шепнула в ответ Джо. — Неважно, главное не пустить их сюда, прямо в демонскую ловушку, — и, обращаясь к демону: — Мы узнали все, что нужно. Отправляйся в ад. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus… 

Марте заклинание показалось смутно знакомым. Когда Джо дочитала, демон затряслась, из ее рта повалил черный дым, утекающий вниз, под землю. Безвольное тело женщины упало на пол. Джо подбежала к ней.

— Смотри, пятно стало меньше, — удивленно заметила она, осматривая хозяйку дома. — Наверное, демонам ваша вода вредит сильнее, чем людям.

Она подошла к Марте и осторожно тронула подсохший рукав кончиком пальца. И тут же вскрикнула, палец почернел.

— Да уж, держи от меня эту хрень подальше, — Джо шипела от боли, опасливо косясь на бутылку.

— Эта женщина без сознания и ранена. Нужно ей помочь, — сказала Марта, склоняясь над хозяйкой.

— Нам нужно спешить, — напомнила Джо. — Может, маме и Доктор нужна наша помощь. Мы просто вызовем скорую. Но сначала…

Джо ушла на кухню, Марта услышала шум воды. Джо вернулась с полной флягой, прижимая телефон к уху.

— Да, алло, скорая? Здесь женщина без сознания, ранена в плечо, дверной замок выбит пистолетным выстрелом. Диктую адрес, — она назвала адрес. — Что? Кто я? Я… — она быстро отбила вызов.

— Бежим! — позвала она Марту.

По пути она быстро подобрала с земли гильзу, оставшуюся от выстрела.

До северного конца соседней улицы они добрались бегом. Вызывать такси было небезопасно, в этот квартал съезжались скорая и полиция, которые через некоторое время начнут искать загадочную звонившую женщину.

К заброшенному дому они подбежали, уже изрядно запыхавшись. Марта остановила Джо, когда та хотела уже ворваться внутрь.

— У нас есть план? — спросила она.

— Незаметно пробираемся в подвал, освобождаем маму и Доктор, а дальше по ситуации.

— Не очень надежный план, — поджала губы Марта.

— Ну, уж какой есть, — ответила Джо.

Она открыла флягу, затолкала в горлышко деревянные четки и начала говорить что-то на латыни. 

— Я освятила воду, — пояснила Джо. — Будем держаться вместе, видишь же, что происходит, когда мы разделяемся.

— Да, хорошо. Удачи нам, — слабо улыбнулась Марта, пытаясь подбодрить напарницу.

— Удачи нам, — мрачно отозвалась Джо.

Они зашли через черный ход, Джо вскрыла ржавый замок с помощью отмычек.

Шли осторожно, только каблуки сапог Марты негромко стучали по полу. В который раз она прокляла себя за то, что не взяла кроссовки, когда спешно собирала вещи в путешествие. 

Они спустились в подвал по прогнившей лестнице. В небольшом коридорчике обнаружилась дверь, запертая на замок. Джо негромко позвала: 

— Мам?

Ответа не было.

— Может, они без сознания? Или им заткнули рты? — предположила Марта.

— Может быть… — задумалась Джо. — Тебе не показалось странным, что мы прошли чуть ли не через весь дом и не встретили ни одного демона?

И, словно в ответ на эти слова, она взлетела в воздух и отлетела к стене. Наверху по лестнице в дверном проеме показалась темная фигура.

— И правда, странно, — насмешливо сказал мягкий мужской голос. — Вы еще глупее, чем я ожидал, — хихикнул демон, спускаясь.

— Exorci… — начала было Джо, но демон сжал вытянутую руку в кулак, и Джо захрипела, будто кто-то ее душил.

— Отпусти ее, — сказала Марта, не зная, что еще сказать.

Демон обернулся. На его бесстрастно насмешливом лице отразился глубокий шок.

— Кто ты? — он выбросил вперед другую руку, но Марта не сдвинулась с места. — Почему на тебя ничего не работает? — пораженно спросил он.

Марта лихорадочно соображала, что делать. До фляги со святой водой было не добраться, демон перегородил путь к Джо. Разве что… Марта вспомнила, как на первом курсе, когда они только начинали учить латынь, они с одногруппницей нашли в интернете огромный, на три печатных страницы, текст церковного экзорцизма. И решили выучить. «На всякий случай», — смеялись они. Марта запомнила едва ли три строчки из него, но они были очень похожи на то, что читала Джо до этого.

— Кто я? — повторила Марта, пытаясь потянуть время и найти в памяти полузабытые строчки. — Я студентка-медикиня, — улыбнулась она. — Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica… 

Черты лица демона исказились. Он запрокинул голову. Джо отлипла от стены и упала на пол, она была без сознания.

— Оmnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica… — в этом месте Марта сбилась. Она напрочь позабыла все, что было дальше, вспомнила только, что нужно осенять себя крестным знамением, после упоминания Святого Агнца. Это было так нелепо, но от растерянности она перекрестилась. Демон расхохотался.

— Ты пустышка, — сказал он, — чужачка. Внутри тебя пустота, я вижу, она борется с этим миром, отвоевывает себе место. Но что, если я сделаю так? — он вскинул руку, и воздух зашумел вокруг Марты.

Она почувствовала, как этот воздух лезет ее в рот и нос, наполняет ее тошнотворным головокружением, уплотняется, мешает дышать. В глазах все темнело и расплывалось, Марта хотела сделать глоток из своей бутылки, но выронила ее. Ноги не держали, и она опустилась на колени. Словно сквозь вату она слышала демонский хохот и… заклинание на латыни.

Джо очнулась и заговорила слабым голосом:

— Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare, — ее голос крепчал с каждым словом, и демон уже не мог сопротивляться заклинанию.

После последнего слова он черным дымом вылетел из тела и просочился сквозь пол.

Марта нащупала на полу бутылку с земной водой, с трудом открыла ее и сделала живительный глоток. Голова еще кружилась, но она нашла в себе силы встать и подойти к Джо.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, присев рядом с ней на корточки.

— Я-то в порядке, — усмехнулась Джо, — а вот ты еле на ногах держишься, а все туда же, помогать, спасать. Настоящая докторка.

Марта захихикала, сама не понимая, что же тут смешного. Джо засмеялась в ответ. Они так бы и продолжили бесцельно хохотать, если бы из-за запертой двери не послышался слабый стон.

— Мама! — воскликнула Джо и бросилась к двери.

Она поковырялась в замке отмычкой и ворвалась в комнатушку. Там в темноте на полу лежали связанные Эллен и Доктор. У Доктор рот был заткнут кляпом. Увидев Джо, она радостно замычала и замотала головой, но Джо подбежала к матери. Доктор приняла такой грустный вид, что Марта не могла сдержать смешок. Доктор выглядела глубоко оскорбленной.

Джо приподняла голову мамы.

Марта принесла из коридора флягу со святой водой и Джо смочила лицо Эллен. Та постепенно пришла в себя.

— Джо, — слабо позвала она. — Это ты?

— Это я, мамочка, — ответила Джо и заплакала.

— Ну что ты, все хорошо, девочка, — улыбнулась Эллен. В ее глазах тоже блестели слезы.

— Что произошло? — спросила Марта, развязывая Эллен.

— Мы собирались идти к вам, но потом кто-то ударил меня сзади по затылку. Очнулась я уже здесь, Доктор лежала рядом со мной и отчаянно ругалась с демоном-охранником через дверь. Тот вошел, ударил ее, но она не потеряла сознание. Ему пришлось заткнуть ей рот, чтобы она перестала тараторить, и, признаться, я была ему благодарна.

Доктор возмущенно замычала и задергалась. Марта расхохоталась и начала развязывать узлы на ее запястьях.

— Потом, правда, демон вырубил и меня. Дальше вы знаете, — закончила Эллен.

— Это было ужасно! — воскликнула избавившаяся от кляпа Доктор.

Она была так забавно рассержена, что все рассмеялись.

Через час они уже сидели в машине, припаркованной у ТАРДИС, и по очереди потягивали из термоса горячий чай. У Эллен была небольшая фляжка с бренди. Когда Джо попросила немного, она строго посмотрела на нее и, конечно, не дала. Джо надулась.

— Все еще обращаешься со мной, как с ребенком, — с притворной обидой проворчала она.

Марта улыбнулась.

— А что будем делать с вашей большой задачей? — спросила она.

— Вряд ли мы чем-то сможем помочь, — вздохнула Доктор. — Мы здесь лишь гости.

— Но мы везде гости, Доктор, но все равно помогаем, — возразила Марта.

— Нет, не здесь, — покачала головой Доктор. — Мы слишком чужие здесь. К тому же, этому миру не о чем волноваться, когда у него есть такие защитницы, как семья Харвелл, — Доктор подняла термос с чаем, словно сказала тост. — Я знаю, вам придется нелегко, — продолжала она. — Может, вам даже захочется сдаться. Но помните: вы обязательно справитесь. Вы пройдете через все и спасете эту планету и друг друга. Сегодня я это увидела. Что может быть сильнее, чем любовь матери и дочери?

Марта вспомнила свою маму. Что она звонила ей в последний раз два месяца назад. По своей временной линии. Для мамы, наверное, не прошло и пяти минут. Она вдруг остро ощутила, как же соскучилась по родным.

— Что ж, — сказала Доктор, — думаю, нам пора. Еще увидимся, Джо и Эллен.

— Конечно, мы не увидимся, — засмеялась Эллен. — Вы, бродяги, никогда никуда не заглядываете дважды. Но спасибо за помощь, — она протянула руку Доктор, и та крепко ее пожала. — Приятно было познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — ответила Доктор. 

Еще несколько минут ушло на объятия на улице и вот, Марта уже стоит на пороге ТАРДИС и в последний раз оглядывается на такую знакомую, но такую чужую Землю.

Джо и Эллен махали им вслед, и Эллен приобняла дочь за плечо. Такими они и запомнились Марте перед тем, как она захлопнула синюю дверь и двигатели машины времени начали выть и скрипеть.


End file.
